The Love Journey
by Musakt321
Summary: A one-shot. Going through Ash's life with a twist. A huge twist!  no I didn't use Red and Green or their Japanese names. Damn! I regret that I didn't do that  Warning; Yaoi


The love journey

The first time I saw him was when I was ready for my first journey. I was getting a pokemon, my first one too. His name was Gary, Gary Oak, and my childhood friend. "Oh hey look who had shown up, it's ashey-boy" Gary said loudly and proudly. Showing his pokeball in the air waiting for ash to praise him about him get to pick a pokemon before everyone else had seen it."You got a pokemon Gary, can I see it?" Ash asked friendly, leaning closer too Gary. "uh, no, it's a secret" Gary winked at him and came with a bunch of insult. Ash of course had loose his temper, and got even more mad when he got a pikachu who didn't want to listen too him. Later on his journey he met a girl named Misty and later he met a gym leader Brock who also was joining the journey. After he had won indigo plateau and began on the Johto journey, he had already began to miss Gray. The was on their way to Ash's 5th badge and Ash sat in the cafeteria depressed.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked concern, she was expecting the Ash with full of spirit and happiness. Ash looked towards pikachu and then back to Misty. "pika?" Pikachu wondered the same as Brock shoot in. "Yeah, you haven't been the same old you, you're usual glad and full of joy" Ash sighted and looked out the window. He pictured Gary in front him, smiling with his usual smile and those brown eyes beaming at him. His attitude was kind of annoying him but Ash knew Gary really, the inside Gary, he knew when they was young. "ImissGary" Ash mumbled very low in one sentence. "YOU DO WHAT?" They had heard him, they wasn't deaf, so Ash gave in and telling they the half of the truth. "I miss him, even though he is annoying and all that I just realized that was I like about him" They both looked shocked. "What? You like him suddenly?" Misty asked raising a eye brow. 'Woops, what happened to half of the truth?' Ash looked around, trying to find something to distract him. He suddenly found the sleeve interesting to watch as he was trying to hide a blush. "ohh, Ash is in looovee, and it's his rivaal, Gary Oooaaak" Misty sang just for teasing him. When Ash's head snap up he glared at him. "Pikachu take a thundershock on her" He spat frustrated on Misty. She raised her arms in defeat and laid her elbows on the table, resting her head in her palms and had a dreamy look on. "Sooo, you when did you found out this loverboy?" She smirked, she loved to hear about others romantic love stories. "just when we started on the johto region. I haven't seen Gary in a long time" and he wanted him so badly, too see him and hear his voice. "well maybe we ran into him someday" Brock suggest and shrugged. "But aren't you two mad at me, or thinks this is wrong?"Ash asked, he had realized this was wrong, guys was supposed to love girls and girls wound like guys. "Ash, it's love, what's wrong with it, everyone have to feel free to do as they wish, there are not some right or wrong answer and decisions here" Misty said giving him a look that told him that he was being stupid. "oh" Ash said looking out the window. 'I hope I can see him again' He smiles to him self.

After months with travelling and training they had heard a shouting from a little kiddo. When they saw who was battling, Ash's heart skip a beat. Brock ran up towards him and shouted. "Looks is Gary" He said as Misty joined him. "Yeah, it's really him" She looked at Ash and saw he was happy and saw that Ash was on his way down the small mountain hill. "You crazy? You can't run down from here" She panicked as Ash jumped sliding down the hill. 'I have too, I have to hear his voice, see his face' He thought as he landed and ran towards him. "GARY!" He shouted with Pikachu in his heels. "Have a battle with me" Ash stopped for a second, and was mentally cursing himself. 'I wasn't supposed to say that, I was going to confess, talk, not this, SAY IT ALREADY' He screamed and was going to say the sentence. "Have a battle with me right here, right now" Ash's mind wanted to say the sentence, Ash's mouth said something else. "Sorry, ashey-boy but I had only wasted my time then" and hurt you're pokemon, but he didn't add that. "See ya" He walked off from a angry trainer. "Why can't I say it?" He literally screamed to him self. "You see loverboy that it's difficult to say I love you directly too a person than saying it to one you have imaged in you're head" Misty said closed her eyes and was like a teacher in class. "Would you stop already, stop calling me a lover boy" He spat and glared at her. "But you are a loverboy, huh?" Misty smirked knowing she had right.

Later that day, when they ate lunch the power was gone in exotic city. What they had found out, was that Team Rocket had build a big robot and used the power from the power plant. They where going to capture pikachu and other valuable pokemon in the pokemon center. Ash. Misty and Brock ran from the giant Woobuffet and right before the robot was going to give a punch it stopped. "Tackle attack" Ash knew that voice, it was from him, his secret lover. "Okay Ash, now is the chance to get these three clowns" He said as Ash felt happy, he got to see Gary again today. "Gary... Alright let's do this" He said as the gang followed Gary to untie the other worker. Gary left when he heard the water gate. Ash wanted to help him, maybe he could tell Gary then? But the three clowns stood in his way and Ash had to fight them first. Cindaquil used flamethrower as the robot absorb the flame, Ash used bind wipe to close the door. Now the robot was burning and Team rocket flew away. Ash ran towards Gary and asked him what's wrong. Brock saw that the handle was missing. Todedile jumped in front of a small house. "Cindaquil tackle this door" he order as Cindaquil jumped at the door. It was dark and Ash couldn't see. Umbreon jumped on the top of a shelf and lighten the room. "Wow that's cool" I'm so glad Gary would help me, he sure had grown up since we started on the journey. "hey did you find the handle?" He's here, oh yes the handle" He peeked inside, perhaps I could tell him now. "Hey could I tell you something?" Gary raised a eyebrow, but shock his head. "We have to go back to the others" He said and dragged him back. "he touch me, yey" His conscience growl at him. 'You're such a girl, if you keep this up, Gary might call you Ashley' Ash blushed, he never realized it but Gary actually had a nickname to him. After they had got the water gate open and Ash had to say goodbye to him.

Ash had trained and trained and soon it was the silver conference. Ash got to borrow his Charizards and Squirtle. It was night and Ash couldn't sleep, he wandered beside the sea and got an eye on Gary. "Hey ashy boy, couldn't sleep?" Ash smiled as Gary didn't insult him or ignored him. "Me and pikachu was just out for some fresh air" He smiled and sat down beside him. "Guess you couldn't sleep either?" Ash looked at Gary, his smile and eyes, they where glowing in the moon light. He nodded and stare at the moon. "Hey, Gary, can I tell you something?" Gary looked straight at him. "Umm, I love you" Ash mumbled and looked at the moon. When Gary didn't answer, Ash shiver. 'Oh, no you have blow it, stupid, stupid' He turned his head around and looked at Gary who just sat there shock. "You hate me, do you? Just say it, just say I'm a freak and that you hate me" Ash whisper and dropped his head. His cap hide his eyes and didn't want to see Gary's face now. "No, I don't hate you, just give me some time to think of it" He said low and walked away. Ash felt rejected, it could be worse. "Pika?" Pikachu crawled on top of his lap and looked at his eyes. "It's nothing, buddy, no worry" Ash smiled sadly and hugged the yellow rat. At least Pikachu wouldn't leave him.

The next day he at least got up and acted like nothing. The open ceremony started soon and Ash walked over to the line. 'Hey, he's here" Gary smiled, to himself. Last night he had made up his mind, he had decided he had misses Ash very much and he had thought of him. He was going to accept Ash's love, soon when he got to talk to him. Suddenly he saw Ash run out of the line. "Why is he running away now?" Gary followed him.

"Hey what do you think you doing?" Ash landed with a thud and glared at the two in front him. Prepare for trouble... blah blah blah" The rest of the speech was all just yadda yadda in his head. 'Great, those three clowns again' They took pikachu and took of. Gary got an eye on team rocket and gave Arcanine a order. "Don't let them get away, use every attack on them. And free Pikachu" Arcanine barked and took of. When he got to a door with a loud bang he knew where Ash was. "Oh there you are" Ash felt a relief, someone was hearing him. 'Huh what are he doing, they was going to go after Pikachu, not go back to the room. Gary laid Ash down and sat on top of him. "Gary, we don't have time to this, I have to go after Pikachu" Gary smirked and leaned down closer to him so their body was pressed against eachother. "ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Ash was thinking, as his conscience shoot in; 'you thinking like a girl again' "Arcanine takes care of them" Gary grin and was just inches from Ash's mouth. "About yesterday" Gary stopped and leaned in meeting soft lips. Ash moaned and grin. "Let's get you out of here" Gary said and unite the robe. "Thanks" Ash smiled and hugged him. "No prob, let's go" Gary grin and gave him one more kiss before they left.

Before Ash and Gary reached team rocket, Arcanine had free Pikachu and they stood face to face with arbok and weezing. "Arcanine, flamethrower!" Gary shouted as Arcanine did as he was told. Arbok and weezing flew atop of team rocket. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash barked and Pikachu shoot out a lightning right at them. They flew away and used their usual sentence; "Team Rocket blasted of again!" Ash and Gary ran to the opening ceremony right in time before they began. The silver conference went on and it ended up that Gary and Ash had to fight each other. Ash won and that night Ash met Gary the same place Ash had confess his feelings towards him. "So what's up Gary?" Ash asked as he pooped down beside him. Gary looked at the sky. "Remember when we started on our journey?" Gary got a dreamy look and took Ash's hand. "Sure, how could I not?" Ash grin wildly

***Flashback***

"Hey, Ashy-boy I'm going to become a better pokemon trainer than you" Gary taunted while Ash's anger was build up. "Why you!" Ash stood up. "I'M GOING TO BE A MUCH BETTER TRAINER THAN YOU, GARY! I'M GOING TO BE A POKEMAN MASTER!" Gary was still watching the stars smirking. "In you're dreams" Gary stood up and turned around. "Oh, and remember this?" He held up a half pokeball. The pokeball that Ash and Gary tied. 'He still have that?' Ash thought Gary would threw it away since it was broken. "The pokeball you and I tied" Ash had calmed but soon the temper was going to go up again. "Wrong I consider that... a lost" Ash glared at the older teen. "The time with you is a lost, Ash and with this pokeball I'm going to become better than you" He turned away and walked away.

***End flashback***

"I had use your idea and kept it as a god luck charm. It remind me of becoming stronger" Ash smiled at the memoirs. Gary reached his pocket and pulled out the half pocket ball.

"Here, take it, think about me when you battling in the second match" He gave his second half pokeball and gave it too Ash. "Thanks Gary, but..." Gary stepped closer until their bodies was inches apart. "No but, and besides this is yours afterall" He smiled at the black haired boy and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thanks" He smiled.

The next day after Ash had lost his battle after Gary's and his battle, Gary had some news. "Guys, I'm going to quit being a pokemon trainer and begin of becoming a pokemon researcher instead" Ash felt completely broken, his rival, lover and best friend was not going to be a pokemon trainer anymore? "But Gary, what about us?" Gary's happiness faded, he saw the sadness in Ash eyes. "I'm sorry Ash, but I really want to do this and I don't want to stand in your way to become a pokemon master y'know" Ash hung his head. "And I don't want to stand in your way to fulfil your dream" Gary looked at the others and asked for two of them to be alone. They nodded and walked away so the two of them could fix this. "Ashy-boy, listen. Even though we're far away from each other we doesn't have to break up, I still in love with you and I.. I.." He stare into his tearful wet eyes with honest and comfort. "I don't want to loose you, I don't want think we broke up because we went our separate way" Ash wrapped his arms around him and buried his head against his chest "Me neither, but it's hard, we're going to be so far away from each other, perhaps we grow apart, I don't want to loose the feeling for you" Ash whisper the last line. "Ash, we can still be together and whatever happens we still be connected" Gary said and leaned in, the kiss lasted like hours and Ash felt so much better for talking about it. He could still be together with his lover although they both have to go separate ways, he always knew he and Gary would always be together. "Let's go" He said and they both walked back to the others holding hands as the cute couple they were. "Everything fixed?" Misty asked as Pikachu sent his trainer a concern look. "Yeah, everything okay" He said and looked at Gary. "So I guess this is good bye" He looked down on the ground. Gary walked towards Ash and wrapped his arms around the petit boy. "Yeah, god luck ashy-boy, my lover and my best rival" Gary whisper into his ears and hugged him tight. "Thanks Gary, I love you" He respond and returned the hug. "I love you too" Gary crashed his lips against Ash. When they where done, Ash realise Gary and looked at his friends. "Keep in touch, Gary" He said and turned around. "mhm.. bye!" Gary smiled and waved. "BYE, SEE YA LATER" Ash waved back and smiled.

Some months or a year later or whatsoever Ash had finish the kanto and the johto region and Gary had keep his promise to keep in touch. Ash had made new friends; May and Max and he still kept his old friend Brock. Misty had become a gym leader so they had split their way. Ash and Gary had still their promise that they was going to be together and that was no problem to Ash consider that May was girl and Max was some years younger. Ash kind of had a problem for not falling for Drew; May's rival. He was handsome and attractive and since Gary wasn't there all the time or he didn't met him often, he needed some to comfort him in that way. But he got through since Gary had promise him to be home when Ash was done with Johto league. He just hope Drew didn't noticed him because he was too self-centred to think about others than himself.

"This is it" Ash said starring at the sign showing 'Pallet town' to the left and 'Pewter City' to the right. "Yeah" Brock nodded. Suddenly Ash's stomach rumble. "I haven't eating a thing" He smiled and held on his stomach. "Me neither" Brock agreed "but we used up the last of our supplies the other day" Ash fell to his knees. "Wow, I'm so hungry!" He whined. "Pallet town is really closed by and they are going to have a big feast for you, aren't they?" Ash got straight to his feet. "Yeah, I did tell mom I was coming home today. So, Brock say 'Hey' to everybody in Pewter city okay?" Ash said and ran towards his home city. "Man I hope she got enough food, you know" was the last thing Brock could hear from his buddy. "Well I guess something never change" Brock said to him self and smiled.

Ash walked slowly towards his home and chit-chat with the yellow rat when he suddenly saw some lightning in the air. What he saw was a Electivire captured by no one else than Team Rocket. "Team rocket, I'm getting sick of all the bad stuff you do, this time you have to battle us" Ash yelled and clenched his fist. "Don't sweat it, Ash" Ash looked up at the source of the voice. His eyes grew big and he felt joy "Gary" Gary jumped down from the clift and looked at his pokemon. "Don't worry, Electivire, there are others way to get out than electricity, Iron tail, let's go" Gary turned his head to Ash and smiled a warm smiled too him. Electivire stood face to face with Team Rocket and waited for his next order. "Thunderpunch" Electrivire did as he was told and Team Rocket flew into the sky and far away. "Hey, Ashy-boy, miss you" Gary smiled and gave his boyfriend a tight hug. "Gary, I really miss you too" He threw his arms around the older boy neck and gave him a deep kiss. "Let's go home" Gary said breaking the kiss and took Ash's hand. "Wow, you have change" Ash was impressive. Gary had got rid of the purpel sweater, his blue pants and orange shoes. Instead he had a black shirt, purpel pants and black shoes, it totally fit him. He still got the same hear though, but Ash don't like Gary with some other hairstyle "Same too you" He studied Ash from top too toes. Ash had got rid of his red jacket, his shoes, cap and pants and got a new look. "Enjoy what you see?" Ash smirked. "mhm..." He was a new Ash. "So ashy-boy, welcome home, tell me about you're adventure" Gary dragged the younger boy closer. "Just great, I had meet new pokemon, and two awesome person, May, who is a gym leader right now and Max, Brock joined us in the beginning of the adventure. You're staying in Pallet town some days now?" They had arrived and Gary opened the door. "Yeah, perhaps two weeks, then I leaving for sinnoh" Ash looked hurt again, he was going to spend two weeks with him and then they was going to separate. "Relax, I'm going to keep my promise. And we got whole two weeks for our selves" Gary smiled as they entered the living room. "Welcome home!" Oak, Tracy and Ash's mother was there, even mr. mime. "Hey mom" Ash hugged her. "I make dinner" She sang and walked to the kitchen with mr. mime in her heels. They at dinner, so Ash and Gary was going for a walk. "I really wish I could be with you on you're journey, but you know research and journey doesn't fit together" Ash dropped his head "yeah I know" They sat by the lake where they tied. "It feels like it happened yesterday but it happened a long time ago, think, when we are adult what happened then? Are we going to go where our dreams takes us? Are we going to break up?" Ash threw some rocks in to the river. A huge lump sat in his throat, he didn't want the tears to break out, just the thought of him alone without Gary. "Shh, that's a long time until that happen, and perhaps I'm a researcher and you are a pokemon master but I still believe we are together, you are still my love" Gary smiled and leaned his head on top of Ash's shoulder.

The days went, Ash and Gary played a lot with their pokemon and they made dinner, cakes, went to the place where they where when they were young. Suddenly one day, a known person showed up, a boy with green hair, purple jacket, black t-shirt and light green pants. A boy Ash didn't tell about, a boy with the name Drew. "Hey there, long time no see" Drew smirked to them, mostly at Ash. 'uh-oh, not good, I didn't thought he would know where I live' Ash smiled and introduce Gary. When he hand shook Gary hand he rally had his eyes on Ash all the time. "So, Drew how did you know where I lived?" Ash asked and looked at Gary in his corner eye, 'he doesn't look glad, more like pissed off' Drew shrugged "Asked a couple of people, May first" Ash nodded and walked towards his home. When Drew and Gary, thought Ash couldn't hear them Gary glared at him. "I know what you do and forget about it" Gary growled and walked over to Ash who seemed to be waiting for them. "tsk, that arrogant jerk" Drew talked to him self and walked with Roselia by his side.

The days passed by and Gary and Drew still kept the rivalry thing. Soon Ash was really sick of it and one day he couldn't take it any more, so when all three of them sat in Ash room, he told them to stop. "Seriously, stop it guys, this rivalry thing is stupid" Ash said irritated and both the boys dropped their heads. "I'm sorry Drew but we can't be more than friends and Gary stop being a ass and thinks you owns me because you don't" Ash yelled and sat down, arms crossed the chest and closed his eyes. "Screw you, Ash. I came all this way for nothing" Drew yelled and stormed out the door with leaving a slam behind him. "I'm sorry, Ash. I shouldn't have been this way, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" Gary asked and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy. "Yeah I forgive you" Ash smiled and kissed him.

Gary and Ash leaved for Sinnoh and they still kept in contact. The next time they met, they really had a long way until they could be together for real, but it didn't mean they would break up. Although they was far apart they was still together in their hearts.


End file.
